Chibi-Robo (Super Smash Flash 2)
|universe = [[Chibi-Robo! (universe)|''Chibi-Robo!]] |availability = Starter |weight = Medium-light |final = Giga-Robo |tier = C- |ranking = 34 }} '''Chibi-Robo' is a playable newcomer starter character in Super Smash Flash 2. He was announced along with and at the McLeodGaming's booth for Super Smash Flash 2 in Apex 2014. He is accompanied by his best friend, Telly Vision, to give him "support on battles", though Telly is not part of Chibi-Robo's moveset. Chibi-Robo is currently ranked 26th on the current the tier list, a small drop from his last place position of 25th on the last tier list. Chibi-Robo has disjointed range and good priority in most of his attacks, as well as some reliable finishing moves in his up air, back air, second part of neutral air, up smash and down smash (when sweetspotted). He has a good reflector in Pick Up, which allows him to store a projectile and release it whenever he wants, thus allowing for some good projectile shenanigans. Chibi's Toothbrush is a good recovery move that covers a large horizontal distance and is hard for most characters to edge guard due to its disjointed range and high priority. He has a fast projectile, in Chibi-Blaster, that can be aimed freely, limiting his opponent's approach options. Chibi has a great grab and throw game, due to possessing a long range grab with throws that can lead directly into his finishers. However, Chibi-Robo is a high faller which makes him combo fodder at low to mid percents. His vertical recovery move, Chibi-Copter, covers almost no horizontal distance and a very short vertical distance. In addition, both of his recovery moves are fairly slow and linear, thus limiting their effectiveness at high level play. To top it off, Chibi has below average weight, thus making him one of the easier characters to KO in the game. This makes it more of problem that he is easy to combo, since he be KO'ed early horizontally, thus making him easy to zero to death. In addition, Chibi has problems killing outside of aerials, with his smash attacks needing to have the opponent right next to Chibi in order for them to connect and KO. This forces him to focus mostly on his up air and back air while trying to keep them fresh. However, this becomes another problem when at KO percents, Chibi will have to get a grab in order to combo into his finisher, where if he misses a grab, can leave him open to be punished, thus making Chibi's desperation to net KO's all the more problematic. Another hindrance is that Chibi most also read the D.I. of his opponent right in order to net the stock. In addition, Chibi's own combo game is fairly weak, making him ineffective at racking up damage quickly. His reflector, Pick Up, also tends to be glitched, causing certain expelled projectiles to be useless in battle. However, since the tier list creation and publication, Chibi-Robo has become a popular character. Chibi-Robo's participation in online tournaments has been steadily growing. This has caused some to question Chibi-Robo's position on the tier list and how good his Matchups are with the higher tiered characters. On the second tier list, Chibi jumped up to C+ tier where he is no longer considered the worst character in the game. Attributes Chibi-Robo has disjointed reach in the majority of his attacks that can help him out-space his opponents. His attacks are also posses a good amount of priority. Chibi-Robo has finishers in his back aerial, up aerial, up smash, sweet spotted down smash, his neutral aerial at higher percents and Pick Up, if the projectile captured was powerful. He has a spammable projectile in Chibi-Blaster, that can help punish approaches or gimp opponents when they are trying to recover. He has a long recovery move in Toothbrush, which has high priority. In terms of a grab & throw game, Chibi-Robo's is above average for someone who possesses a tether grab, the second longest grab range after . His up and down throw are great for starting combos, getting great follow ups and being able to get kill confirms, if the D.I. is read correctly. This works on characters of all accelerated falling speeds. His forward throw can set up techchases on characters with high acclerated falling speed. His back throw is sub par, not allowing for any follow ups nor having enough power to kill, even over 140% against lighter characters. Chibi-Robo has one of the strongest air games in the demo, with each aerial being useful. Neutral and forward aerials are great for approaching and starting combos, with the latter arguably being Chibi-Robo´s best combo tool outside of his throws. Back air is strong and has good range, while also being a great spacing tool. Up air is one of the strongest up airs in the demo and has a good hitbox that can be combo'ed into from a throw. Down air has the shortest range of all his aerials, but is a strong meteor smash. However, Chibi-Robo's significant amount of flaws that help hinder him greatly. He has problems killing due having few KO moves and needing to keep his main finishers fresh. Additionally, he often struggles to set up his kill moves, requiring a hard read to net the stock. This is mostly seen when he tries to get a kill confirm off of his throws, where if he misses grabbing the opponent, it will lead to Chibi being punished hard. Even if he gets the grab, he has to read the opponent's D.I. correctly in order to net a stock. He cannot reliably combo into his smash attacks due to them needing to be right next to the opponent in order for them to connect. Another problem of his is that some of his best moves increase his hurtbox as the plug on Chibi-Robo´s cord is not counted as a disjoint. This potentially allows opponents with disjoints (e. g. ) or high priority to score hits on Chibi-Robo from seemingly absurd distances. Prominent examples of this are his neutral aerial, forward smash and grab. His main means of vertical recovery, Chibi-Copter, covers short vertical distance. Toothbrush leaves Chibi-Robo wide open from all sides but his front and travels rather slowly, making it easy to intercept for skilled edgeguarders. His projectile, while being spammable, also has massive lag on startup and very little hitstun, what weakens it´s utility. Chibi's range in some of his attacks leaves him open to characters with disjoints in the majority of their attacks. Chibi's combo game is average or even below average at best when compared to other characters, due to his attacks not flowing well into each other. He is also a high faller (the lightest of all the high fallers), which makes him susceptible to combos and chain grabs, with the combination of his below average weight makes him easy to zero to death horizontally. He also lacks what other high fallers posses, great combo ability ( and ), a great projectile game ( and ), long disjointed range (Link and ) and great mobility (Goku and Donkey Kong). Moveset Ground attacks Aerial attacks Grabs and throws Other Special moves Misc. *Entrance: Comes out of his Chibi-House. *Taunts: **Standard: Pulls out a panel with a check on it. **Side: Same as Standard. **Down: Pulls out a panel with a "X" on it. *Fanfare: A remix of the flourish that plays whenever Chibi-Robo ranks up after gathering many Happy Points in the original Chibi-Robo!. *Wins: Starts using a vacuum cleaner. *Loses: Claps for the winner. In competitive play Match ups Notable players Tier placement history On the first tier list of v0.9b, Chibi-Robo was placed last on the tier list of 29th in C tier, showing a really weak standing compared to the other two characters who introduced with him. On the second tier list, Chibi-Robo was bumped up to 25th of C+ tier, showing that Chibi's metagame had improved over the time between the two tier lists. However, on the third and final tier list of v0.9b, Chibi-Robo bumped down to 26th of C tier, making him a bottom tier character again. Gallery Palette swaps Screenshots Chibi CT.png|Chibi-Robo using Toothbrush on Clock Town. Chibi electrocute.png|Chibi-Robo using his forward smash on in . Z & C.png|Chibi-Robo hitting with his back aerial. Notice Chibi-Robo's design. Firework 2.png|Chibi-Robo being hit by a firework, that was thrown by . Sneak2.png|Chibi-Robo using his new up aerial on in Nintendo 3DS. Chibi New.png|Chibi-Robo's new down aerial. Chibi NOPE!.png|Chibi doing his down taunt on Artwork Chibi apex2014.png|Chibi-Robo's first pixel art. Trivia *Chibi-Robo was unfinished during his initial reveal, with many of the sprites unshaded or unfinished. It was built off of Samus as a base, and had unfinished attacks still showing her sprites or using her idle animation. **The Nintendo Direct on December 18 that showcased the new Chibi-Robo! game on the 3DS made the devs decide to release him in demo v0.9b. This is most likely the reason his model was incomplete when he was revealed. *Chibi-Robo is the first 2nd party newcomer in to be introduced in Super Smash Flash 2, while other newcomers were 3rd and 4th party. *Chibi-Robo is currently the only character to be able to catch projectiles. *Chibi-Robo and are the only characters with a long-ranged grab not to have a tether recovery. *Chibi-Robo's dash attack uses part of Rainbow Cruise's music. Category:Starter characters Category:Newcomer Category:First-party characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Super Smash Flash series